the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters
The Most Popular Girls in School (sometimes abbreviated as TMPGIS or MPGIS) is a stop motion comedy web series created by YouTubers Carlo Moss and Mark Cope. The series centers around some of the popular students of Overland Park High School, and the main storyline involves a feud between the Van Buren sisters and the school's cheer squad. The following is a complete list of the characters that have appeared in the series. Characters Overland Park Cheer Squad * Mackenzie Zales (voiced by Marian Bruno on the pilot; Kate Frisbee Episode 3-present) is Overland Park's Cheer Squad head cheerleader. Mackenzie focuses on the majority of Season 2 for prepping her squad for cheer nationals, and coping with the fact of her recurring hair loss. * Trisha Cappelletti (voiced by Garrett Mendez) is another cheerleader. Out of the three main cheerleaders, she isn't the brightest or the loudest, although in some instances does show some intelligence. *'Brittnay Matthews' (voiced by Lily Vonnegut) is Overland Park Cheer Squad's co-head vice captain. Brittnay is the sassy, vulgar, quick-witted, and short tempered girl of the squad. * Trisha 2 (voiced by Haley Mancini) is one of the squad's co-captains. She's very much like Trisha Cappelletti, somewhat dim and easily loses focus during conversation. In season 3 she transfers over to Overland Park so she could be on the cheer squad with Trisha and help out their team. 'Overland Park Football Team' * Blaine (voiced by Carlo Moss) is also on the football team. He was Brittnay's boyfriend until she broke up with him, after finding out he liked Gossip Girl more than Glee. He shortly starts dating Saison Margarite afterwards, takes her to the prom, and impregnates her. * Matthew Derringer (voiced by Dave Hill) is on the school's football team. He's known for his charming and smooth personality. He later develops a relationship with Trisha, and takes her to the prom. It's revealed that he was born without any genitalia. * Tanner Christiansen (voiced by Pete Capella) is on the school's football team, and is openly gay. He is in a monogamous relationship with Tristan Mckie (voiced by Ray Hebel). * Justin Michaelson (voiced by Brian Konowal) dated Ashley Katchadorian and was a member of Jenna Darabond's hipsters before returning to the football team at the end of season 3. 'Overland Park High School Students' * Deandra (voiced by Carlo Moss) is the new girl at Overland Park, who transfered from Atchinson High School, after fleeing in a cloud of shame for an unknown reason. At the start of the season 2, Deandra gets new prosthetic arms to replace the ones that the Cheer Squad and the Van Burens ripped off in the previous season. She joins the football team in Season 3. *'Shay Van Buren' (voiced by Andrew Delman) is one of the school's most popular girls. Her intense hatred for Mackenzie Zales stems from an incident in the 3rd grade, when she lost out on being head cheerleader after an injury caused by Matthew Derringer hitting her in the head with a hacky sack, thus causing her to be the first female in her family not to hold that title. She is also deaf in one ear due to this injury. She becomes head cheer leader in season 3. * Jonathan Getslinhaumer (voiced by Mark Cope) is a student, and tries to go by the name "Than". He is the target of ridicule from the football team, and is constantly teased as being gay due to the questionable things he says to other male students. He takes Shay Van Buren to the prom. * Saison Margeurite (voiced by Andrew Delman) is a foreign student from Montreal (but pretends she is from France). Brittnay is always annoyed by her, and constantly accuses her of not being from France, questioning whenever Saison says "how d'you say..." before words she knows how to say, including French words. In the beginning of season two, it's announced that she's pregnant with Blaine's baby. She joined the Overland Park cheer squad at the end of season two, was kicked off, and let back on the team in season three. * Ashley Katchadorian (voiced by Kate Frisbee) is a student who used to be on the cheer squad, the only freshman that was on the team She spends a large amount of the first season on vacation in Pearl Harbor, and is caught up in the bathroom drama after Trisha blames her for not watching the door. In season two, she comes up with a plan to gain revenge on the cheer squad, especially Trisha, and joins their rival team and teach them their routine. After her team loses, Ashley goes into a deep depression after it's revealed everything that happened to her happened because of Jenna Darabond. *'Amberlynn Weggers' (voiced by Dave Hill) is a female student. She's only seen twice throughout the first 13 episodes, once when she's nominated for prom queen, and then again at the prom. Brittnay considers her to be wise. * Connor Devarnan (voiced by unknown) was Brittnay Matthews' prom date even though he was spreading rumors that she gave second rate hand jobs. * Jenna Dapananian (voiced by Jessie Schneiderman) is one of the Overland Park Cheer Squad cheerleaders. She has been absent for most of the series, but is introduced in episode 21. She's been out of the loop for so long she has no idea what's going on with the other cheer squad members, and when she tries asking about it her questions get ignored. * Jenna Darabond (voiced by Afton Quast) was a former cheerleader for the Overland park cheer squad, but mysteriously vanished and was kicked off the team and replaced with Saison. She is only mentioned in a few episodes and doesn't make an appearance until the season two finale where she swears revenge on Mackenzie Zales for making out with her boyfriend. She single-handedly introduces "hipster" culture to the school so the popular girls lose their popularity. * Jennifer McMinnimen (voiced by Jason Earles) Jennifer is gossipy, yet honest. She supposedly has not told a lie since third grade. * Judith Dinsmore voiced by Lily Vonnegut) Judith has a very submissive personality, as she goes along with everything that Rachel says. Together they host Judy & Red in The Morning. *'Rachel Tice' (voiced by Carlo Moss) is a student, and former friend of the popular girls. She lost their respect when Brittnay saw her eat a roly-poly in the 3rd grade. The only person seen to be her friend is Judith Dinsmore. Rachel is obsessed with Gossip Girl, to the point where she doesn't even know it has been off the air for some time. She has a pessimistic older sister named Bridget Tice. *'Steven Carmichael' (voiced by unknown) Steven was Mackenzie Zales boyfriend and took her to prom. Their relationship has since ended. 'Overland Park High School Faculty' * Lunch Lady Belinda (voiced by Bill Sindelar) is the school's cafeteria lunch server. It has been hinted that she has a strange fixation with Cameron Van Buren. She is one of the few school staff workers shown throughout the series. * Principal Nubbins is the unseen Principal of Overland Park. * Desmond Irie (voiced by Aaron Krebs) is the school janitor. He has a Jamaican accent; he was first mentioned in episode three, after Trisha throws up in one of the stalls and says she'd text him to clean it up, but he's first introduced in episode one of season two. * Coach Spitz is the pervy coach who can be seen behind a bathroom stall watching students. 'Students Outside Overland Park' *'Tanya Berkowitz' (voiced by Lee Newton) is the squad's cheer-captain. She, and the rest of the squad, holds herself to a higher standard unlike her counterpart cheerleaders, refraining from swearing or anything else crude that the Overland cheer squad partakes in. *'Taylor McDevitt' (voiced by Carla Henderson) was originally on the Overland Park Cheer Squad, but was kicked off and subsequently banned from the Overland Park Mall after an incident involving her and Brittnay Matthews' then-boyfriend, and transferred to Atchison. * Tristan Mckie '(voiced by Ray Hebel) is Tanner's boyfriend, whom goes to Blue Valley North West. He is very effeminate. He becomes Brittnay's best friend after they meet in a movie theater. 'Family Members * Cappellettis ** Trish Cappelletti (voiced by Mamrie Hart) is Trisha's mother. Like her daughter, she has a dimwitted demeanor, but despite being a happy free-spirited person, she holds herself with a grown attitude like the rest of the mothers. * Darabonds ** Pamela Darabond (voiced by Grace Helbig) is Jenna Darabond's mother. She is the wife of Senator Darren Darabond (voiced by EpicLloyd) While her husband stays away from home due to his political duties, Pamela becomes very jealous, and suspects him to actually be cheating on her. The feelings grows more intense when while at the Parent-Teacher Conference Cameron Van Buren continuously flirts with him (even though he doesn't feel the same way about Cameron). Nevertheless, she prides herself with a very prim and proper demeanor. ** Darren Darabond (voiced by EpicLloyd) * Matthews ** Veronica Matthews (voiced by Hannah Hart) is Brittnay's mother. She, at first, appears like a well-reserved woman with unconditional love for her daughter whom never even curses, but after being taught it's okay to swear once in a while by Mackenzie's mother, it's revealed she is a very angry woman who doesn't appreciate how she's treated by Brittnay. * Van Burens **'Jayna Van Buren' (voiced by David Razowsky) is the mother of the Van Buren sisters. She was introduced in episode 9, where she helps the girls spike the cheer squad's energy drinks with laxatives. A recurring joke is that she likes to drink while pregnant, such as when she says she needs a nap, Shay asks, "By nap do you mean an Ambien and a box of wine?". In the scene she is visibly pregnant, but in a later episode it's discovered her stomach is full of fat from her alcohol abuse, and it's so severe her doctor recommends she puts herself on a list for a liver transplant. **'Cameron Van Buren' (voiced by Aaron Krebs) is Shay's older sister. She was the prom queen of 2011, and goes to Wichita State University, where she's in "a ton of sororities, and has a 29 year old boyfriend". Trisha mentions that she's the most popular girl in the history of the Blue Valley School District. **'Mikayla Van Buren' (voiced by Lily Vonnegut) is the younger sister of the Van Burens, and the "most popular girl of Meadow Lane Elementary School". She helps her older sisters gain control of the bathrooms by using Mackenzie Zales' little sister as bait, threatening to spread rumors about her, and even tripping her down a flight of stairs. *'Zales' **'Mrs. Zales' (voiced by Michelle Visage) is Mackenzie and Katelynn Zales's mother. A business woman, she's always preoccupied with her job and constantly on her cellphone. She hardly notices her family because of it, even to the point where she grounds Mackenzie after the Parent-Teacher Conference as just a second thought. **[[Jack Zales|'Jack Zales']] is the husband of Mrs. Zales and the stepfather of Mackenzie Zales. **'Katelynn Zales' Category:Characters